The Way I See It
by My life my books
Summary: Ginny Weasley is just a normal 11 year old wizard girl from a poorer family. So she doesn't have a perfect family, but she loves them. She never imagined Ron's first year of Hogwarts would change her life forever. . .
1. Chapter 1- Me Next

_*Whole Story Ginny PoV*_

**Chapter One: Me Next**

As we finally clanked to a stop-in dad's experiment of a car-in the King's Cross parking lot, mum started fussing about dirt on Ron's nose. I sat on George's trunk as they loaded the others on to trolleys.

When we reached the barrier between the muggle platforms 9 and 10 I spot a boy about Ron's age with messy black hair and broken glasses. I felt my heart melt. Oh. My. Wand. He was coming over here. He was asking my mom... HE GOES TO HOGWARTS.

He turned to go through the barrier and his hair shifted away from his face... "Ron!" I yelled.  
"What, Ginny?" He said obviously annoyed with me.  
"That boy. That was talking to mum. I think he's Harry Potter. Will you find out for me?" I ask sweetly, batting my eyelashes and giving the puppy eyes Ron can't resist.  
"Oh. Fine, Ginny..."

_*3 days later*_

I sat at the kitchen table, nibbling my toast. I saw Errol flying toward the window so I jumped up and pulled it open. Errol didn't fly to mum as I expected, but he landed on my arm. I figured I smelled like butter, so I showed him my toast.

Then, he nipped me and pushed my hand toward his leg. That's when I finally noticed the note tied on his skinny ankle. I see it's addressed to Me. Hum.. that's odd, I don't get many letters. Wait! It's from Ron!

Hey Ginny.  
You were right! He is Harry Potter. He is so clueless, it's kinda pathetic. See, he was raised by muggles who didn't tell him anything about his parents, or Hogwarts, or that he was a wizard! So, see you at break Gin'  
-Ron

**Authors Note: Hey. If you read that all the way through- YOU are my FAVORITE person of the day. Oh, and this is my first fan-fic, so tell me if you like it. I will keep going if I get 5 reviews. Be it good or constructive critisism, I would love to hear from you. Just so you know- this story will be in Ginny's point of view, but I may do a bit of Hermione or one of the teachers. R+R! ~E**


	2. Chapter 2- Noticed

_Fluffy... Fluffy... Nice doggie..s? Nice puppy! Ahh! Ahh! Okay okay! I don't own anything! Ahh! Please! Don't eat me! It belongs to J. K. Rowling! Good doggie, put me down. *backs away slowly and runs out of corridor*_

**AN/ Hey, I only got 3 reviews but hey! Thanks to my reviewers- **

**Unknone- becuase she meets Harry who will end up being her husband!**

**MelGinnylover- yeah, sorry about that. I tried harder this time! **

**Blitztral- sorry I'm following J.K. Rowling's plot line. Just a different PoV!**

Chapter 2- Noticed

Mum and I walked into King's Cross alone, of course, because dad had 'work stuff' I thing he's just playing with muggle crap.

Before I saw them, I heard them; a sudden chatter where before there had been none. I whipped around, I think I may have hit mum with my hair, "Sorry, Mum." I said quickly.

The Hogwarts crowd was back! 'Ooh, ooh! Is that him? Wait what?' I thought, 'why am I looking for untidy black hair? I should be looking for bright orange hair! There they are! Ron and Harry! "Ooh mum! There they are!"

Then a big purple faced, mustache clad, obviously furious man walked up to Harry. "Ready, are you?" He said nastily. Mum made an effort to be friendly, but I hung back seeing this was a big-time-bad idea.

He walked a few paces away and turned, waiting. Harry faced Ron and his little girl-friend and said he would see them over summer. As he turned he caught my eye and I swear he smiled a bit. He smiled at me! HE SMILED AT ME! He then turned and followed the big man. They were followed by a kid; Ron's age that was so big he got stuck a second in the door; and a stick thin woman clinging to the boy.

We found Fred, George, and Percy. Then we walked back to the car, while mum began to question the boys about what happened at school that year. Ron told all these fantastical stories that were backed by all- including Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud Percy. Once he was finished I burst out "All that and no one thought to write one freakin' letter?!"

When I said this mum and I looked at them expecting an answer while they all looked at their shoes; except Percy. He said "Well, I did write."

"Yes, Percy, you did; but your letters said 'I have lots of home work' 'the boys are fine' 'I won five house points today' and yet you back all these stories!

"I just didn't want to frighten you," he said looking at his shoes like the rest of the boys.

Well I did hear Ron say he was inviting Harry and his little girl-friend -Hermione- over sometime. Maybe he would actually talk to me!


	3. Chapter 3- Well, This is Awkward

The Way I See It  
Chapter 3- Well, This is Awkward

_Fluffy..._ _Fluffy... Nice doggie..s? Nice puppy! Ahh! Ahh! Okay okay! I don't own anything! Ahh! Please! Don't eat me! It belongs to J. K. Rowling! Good doggie, put me down. *backs away slowly and runs out of corridor*_

**A/N: Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in Forever! I have been on break and completely forgot, then I totally lost my notebook because we reorganized my room. But it's a long one, to make up for it. Tell me what you think!**

"This is a really bad idea!" I warned my three youngest-older brothers.

"C'mon Gin'! Lighten up!" Fred said using the nickname I hate-that only the twins get away with.

"Don't tell mum!" Ron whispered harshly as they walked to the shed.

"Cover for us Gin'," George said and I rolled my eyes- at the nickname and the fact he thought I was going to stay awake at 3 A.M. They got into the car.

"Fine." I half spat, half choked on a laugh. I only agreed not to run for mum because they were going to break Harry out of Little Whining. 'Wow!' It hit me, 'He will be staying at the Burrow! At my house! Well, until school starts... But he's in Grifindor **(A/N sorry, review if you know how to spell it!)** Great!' I reprimanded myself sarcastically 'Now you worrying about school again...' I thought as I fell back asleep.

...crap school...  
I woke up mindlessly worrying about what house I would be in.  
I walked into the kitchen remember hearing mum yell at the boys early this morning.  
I saw five annoyed owls sitting at the window. 'Hmmm... five, I guess the boys didn't get Harry... I guess I was kind of disappointed for a minute, but at least he won't see my bedhead!' I thought as I relieved the birds of their letters.

Then, it hit me 'These are our  
HOGWARTS LETTERS!'  
I ran up and pounded on mum's door.

"What Ginny?" she said groggily.

"Our," huff "Hogwarts letters," huff "downstairs!" I panted having just run up the stairs.

"Alright, Ginny, we will look at them later. It is 6 AM, go back to bed." She said.

'Errrr!' I thought but, I decided I didn't want to get in trouble so I just grumbled "Fine, see you later mum."

"Smile, Ginny!" She said smiling at me as she closed her door. I walked up to my room and slept for 3 more hours judging by the small clock by my bed.

I yawned and walked downstairs and ran into the kitchen smelling biscuits.

I walked into the kitchen and was about to greet my brothers when I saw it.

Harry Potter. In my house. Sitting next to my brother. Having a completely normal conversation. I let out a squeal and ran out of the room.

I could hear Ron tell Harry my name and all I could think was 'He knows my name!'

I sat on my bed for a while and thought about Harry and school, darn, I spoke to soon, he did see my bedhead after all!

Then I heard Fred tell mum he was going to bed, then I heard "Oh no!" and "Your faults!" and "De-gnome the garden!" I chuckled to myself and heard Harry volunteer to help.

'Good.' I thought to myself. 'I can go eat in peace.' So, I went down and ate my breakfast.

About a half hour after mum deeming the garden de-gnomed, the boys were cleaned up and I saw a large owl sail towards the window.

As I ran to open it, mum chuckled and said "Ah... Dumbledore. Never misses a trick, that man." I smiled to myself and let the owl in.

I opened my letter and saw every book written by Gilderoy Lockheart. Weird.. Then Fred and George started to make comments about the book list until they saw the look mum was giving them.

Errol flew in and Ron read the letter from Hermione. 'Well,' I thought to myself 'at least I won't have any extra time around Harry to embarrass myself.

**So, there you go! Follow, Favorite, and Review! Love you guys! And I promise chapter four won't take as long it's almost done. a week tops! Stay with with me! ;P ~E**


	4. AN (sorry)

**A/N- When I started this story I swore I wouldn't do this, so I will take it down as soon as fix it. I am sorry that I have pathetically short chapters, extremely long waits, and increasingly stupid excuses. This may not be the best story, but I just started an advanced middle school this year and have lots of homework, and I just a new dog and he takes a lot of my time. I already have chapter 4 written, and I think it is one of the longest I have ever written, but my parents are divorced and I left my notebook at my mom's house, but this is my only only story and it gets my full attention, so as soon as I get my hands back on my notebook I will take this down and post chapter 4. And if you have read through my less-than-fantastic story, stayed with me through the long waits and read this lengthy note; I would honestly (I would if I could) love to give you hug, and thank you from the bottom of my heart. I would love to thank ShadowMagnus316 for being my one and only follow and favorite; you mean a lot to me. If you see any way for me to improve my story, feel free to review or pm me. Love you guys! ~E**


End file.
